starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:Zack xVidel
Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:Three Hearts is a fan story that takes during the Clone Wars/Mujin Buu saga. The love story starts about three protagonists, Videl, Kiexa and Zack Scott. Plot 4 years Later and first liking Break up Zack's Return to Earth & Republic's Second Visit to Earth this looks Like it's Your Home. -Rys on Earth. Many years have passed with Zack, now 14 overcomes his confusion about his childhood until the galaxy/universe has been still unsafe.Zack is nearly completing his Lightsaber hilt construction test by his mentor and girlfriend Tia Secura until he's visited and informed by Jedi Master Rahm Kota that his naval fleet escorted has left the temple trying to take Zack themselves.After Kota's leave, Tia and Zack had their goodbye discussion before the pair kissed as Zack prepares his very early leave, he runs-to-rush throughout the massive halls as he smiles in happiness (but somehow suffers a imagery hallucination from since the after the defeat of the Mujin race while the Clone Wars has verged from what's inherited from his father's whereabouts). Zack then finally heads outside the main stairs and uses his Zenkai flight ability to find and land towards the Vendor-class Star Destroyer Staging Area until he spots it and locates one of the openings of the star destroyers, indicate to be his father's own command ship The Xana (Vendor-Class Star Destroyer) that's homes the clone troopers of Tango Company and enters it, only to be forced to wait until Tia comes in to show were his starfighter is docked, but to more obsession he hears a hyperspace jump to Earth's orbit and runs to find the ship's towering interior hall after hall until he sees a squad of fellow clone troops already using theh elevator but Zack uses Instant Transmission technique (confusing the troopers) and runs to stop at serious surprise, the half Republic Navy besides The Xana arrive and a update voice broadcast made by CT-6799-489 that the arrival will start by tomorrow noontime. After the surprise, Zack prefers landing in Dana Valley by morning and the deal was made by Daniel, and Zack spends the night in a hidden bedroom in the barracks of the ship provided by clone trooper Rys from the Coruscant Guard, and until that he then hears a bleeping noise, finds an Computer containing an internet call made by Tia Secura, they discuss their stories and for the night at the Earth's orbit, they both plan on going on a date when the reunion is through, except Zack's then their spent time remains over, Zack's before he rest smiles for tomorrow. Until again in the morning Zack dresses up in his Capsule Corp Evening Dress and is informed by clone commander Thire that his troops and naval officers in their pelta-class frigate is set for flight toward Earth and then however Zack,s delta-7B aethersprite-class light interceptor is docked from underneath the main hanger of the Vendor-Class Star Destroyer as while his Jedi starfighter containing the Astromech Droid Ratchet before running throughout the ship to arrive and take without waiting for the rest of the Republic Navy to appear from hyperspace. After landing in the grasslands of Earth, Zack exits out and flies toward a dozen hundred miles to Hercule City only to find and see a massvie terrorist attack almost took place and so Zack tries to get involved but quickly encounters a duo known as the Great Saiyamen (19 year olds Gohan and Videl), causing to believe for Zack that it's really her (Great Saiyawoman/Videl).Zack convinces her to discuss their memory before taking off back home while Zack's former mentor Future Trunks alongside Tapion has hooked up with Gohan to finish their job. "''By the Force…i knew I can still see you again." At home the pair's discussion is now about to be finished, Zack senses a dark path involving Gohan dating Videl while Zack remains shattered like a mirror, but is explained by Videl not to go that way and Zack in disbelief almost refuses before Zack's other girlfriend Ahsoka Tano and Tia from a hologram massage that the Galactic Republic has launched their arrival in all Earth cities including Hercule were the 501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion, 327th Star Corps, Tac-Ops Division, Clone Youth Brigate and 322nd Training Cadtre are set to be stationed for the hoilday as another Vendor Star Destroyer Staging Area on Earth was long call in after the Earth Military left the base after construction is completed and at the same time the parades just begun as Naval officers say their happy hoildays to members of the Galactic Senate including Palpatine. The parades start off and Zack convinces Videl to meet with Clone Cadets Jax, Whip, Gordo, Hotshot, and Dave, whom the four seem dangerously attracted to Videl just her in the cadets as they discuss their greetings until Dave flirts in interest. For the near fallen night, at the amusement park Hercule City Happyland, Videl and Zack discuss their past and so on Tia and Ahsoka introduce themselves as Videl plans a pretty goodnight tea party.For the night at Hercule's house, the party grows on and Zack explains about how he met Tia, Videl feels to become excited and asks Zack if he can ever still love her, but only said from Zack reveals his powerful attachment for Videl besides Tia and Ahsoka and almost any other girl until the end of time as she knows.Zack readies to give a thing for Tia as he found himself a hidden bedroom for the night until he finds an sleepy Tia, the pair unclothed themselves and lay down kissing, definitely having a good night. At the Earth International Federal Council Homeland Center, Palpatine, North Kai, Jedi Masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda and Michael Sanderson debate their idea if bringing the universe on track to store peace and justice against the Red Ribbon and Confederacy for threats of violence and subjugation. Daniel Scott and Son Goku reunited Sometime after Daniel's son returned to earth, he find his old friend Goku still present on the planet so called "The Other World", he arrived and as the two friend reunited and informs that the Galactic Republic is going to visit Earth and as Aoku get very hyper and happy to see that. Zack & Kiexa v.s Gohan & Videl (Trouble Making) your always that stupid to fight me over your dumb relationship. "oh and what do you know?" '' Kiexa and Videl. you dumb girl,where is he? He's in a personal timeout. Your gonna regret this... -Jax and videl. At the Hercule City Purple World, Videl and Gohan started dating until an angry Dave, Whiplash, Hotshot and Cutter, then Jedi Master Pong Krell confront them after they saw them insulting Zack and Videl starts coming in front of Dave face and humiliates, and slaps him, angering Whiplash to asks were's Zack and Videl says Zack,s in a time out and then verbally insults Krell, Dave threatens her she will regret it. Zack's Coming Darkness Meanwhile Kami's Tower, Mr.Popo hurries to find and remind Zack about whatever he finds may have somehow let it reveal itself, but Zack points out it was a being, and that being is brought back to life, which turns out to be Gohan as a early teenager as the near-ghost counterpart insults and threatens Zack, before he engages back, only to bring a challenge that shows as Gohan turns into his Super Saiyan 2 form and this scares Zack until he is continuously blindfolded by rage and prove he is not scared from past and transforms into a LIGHT SUPER SAIYAN and tries to fight but throughout, he is beaten very brutal.Zack survives this and wonders what is this, Gohan shows the alternative ending to Zack, his corpse laying somewere while two individuals (resembling the real Gohan and Videl), Zack rages once more and turns into a Light Super Saiyan Elite and the two challenge again by teleport in the lava world of Mustafar and, before that Gohan continues to provoke Zack, saying that he will always be trash, the pair's fight finishes, with Zack gaining the upper hand and then stopped, Zack lifts his left arm and aims his right at Gohan, a hugh shockwave of Force Lighting is spread, killing Gohan until his fake body disappears. Zack is teleported back to the Time Chamber, unaware that his is enslaveed by the Dark Side Of The Force, takes off to fight his real enemies. The Confrontation See Also:Incident On Hercule City (Mujin Buu era/Clone Wars At the Earth Galactic Republic Military Base, the enraged Krell reports this misbehavior to Jedi Masters [WINDO|Mace Windo and Yoda, only to reveal Krell is launching a arrest, leds the 159th Tac-Ops Division and a many Jedi Temple Guards. At the time Goku, Vegeta, Anakin, and Obi-Wan sense a dangerous coming, and Anakin's brother Ani is told to check out and find what's going on, but scared he senses Zack in a impossible way. Afterwards the captors arrives and then Hardwire orders the misbehaving couple to hands up, but Videl refuses and runs with the mouth, and an very angry Dave throws a thermal detonator and it explodes, causing the police to fire their weapons, but the clone troops and cadets shoot back, hinting a firefight and this worries Angela and Mikela to head in and search what's going on and at the same time Zack senses something that the others are doing the same. At the battle, trooper Doggo enters a nearby zoo, that contains a few mentally unstable/very angry Dilophosaurs and Vanatosaurs, all blinded by The Force by Jedi Guard, Cycro and then the arriving Angela, Mikaela and Tia at the theme park to find Videl, as they see a larger beast, the Carnosaur, as Mikaela screams in scare. As Hercule and Mia are warned by Future Trunks that their daughter is in danger, but then the three look up to the sky, hordes of more police and Earth's Military's King's Guard is assembled to stop the attack, and then as Rahm Kota arrives, forces Hercule and Mia stay at their home and Rex less the 501st Torrent Company and the 612th Attack Battalion. Back at the theme park, it appears that Gohan and Videl has pushed their pursuers into scares, as Gohan proforms his superhero pose, Zack from quick Instant Transmission, kicks Gohan, looking very prepared to battle him. Before this, Zack sees another vision about Gohan and Videl, causing him to worry sick until Gohan ( now in his villain state) dares Zack to fight and Zack warns Please try not to make me gag into seeing you and your dog kiss and blah in front of my face! and the two engage in a fierce fight, leaving Videl little amused and Krell yet learns the existance of the Light Super Saiyan, and sees more enforcements and military troops arriving, buying the clone troops, cadets, Jedi guardians and Force controlled dinosaurs to engage them and huntdown for Videl. Kenob, Kota and Ani try to arrive but is forced by Goku and King Kai not to interfere, that all are blinded by the Dark Side from an unknown cause.Zack and Gohan's fight becomes an easy challenge, they stop, planning on how take the upperhand/overpower, Future Trunks comes in, Videl walks in and insulting Zack until he fist her right bust, injuring her as she cries in pain, causing Gohan to charge as the newly skilled Zack dodges and their fight resumes, Krell tries to communicate Zack, and sees Angela running into safety at the same amusement park upper interior were Zack is outside getting pummeled and thrown against, he runs into hiding to cool down but hears a strange splashing noise and sees Angela in complete scarce, Zack smirks his face and as the liquid from Angela poors down, as Gohan lands on his feet to search Zack sees the liquid leaking from the near shattered class floor (thinking it's coming from Zack) charges upward and Zack looks down sees Gohan and screams in spooked crashes against the glass ceiling, they fight one more time until a New Report heilcopter shows up and says It's a massive brawl down there ladies and gent... just as Zack grabs Gohan by the leg and throws into the chopper, causing it to explode. An Angel Revealed later in the city floor, videl (greatly damaged and very Injured) wakes up and feels zack's human-like rage just then zack gets in and violently pummels gohan (a hole through his Stomach).everyone sees the Devilish Warrior and throws his corpse and to videl (He's still breathing) Clone Trooper Droidbait and Edge with the knocked out Megan,sees Clone Cedet Hotshot throwing zack's Lightsaber onto his hands and Adresses Videl and as she once again regardless about her relationship with an extraterrestrial human, Zack gives his last warning and Launches with his lightsaber at her and almost Beheaded her. a Split second later he gets knocked out by Videl's exotic feelings (Connected to an Forest [other then lovesickness]) as Zack and the Three young Clones Get infected against anger,hatred and Violence by turning their eye iris Discolored into Light-Pink. Videl gets her heart broken until the Clone Troopers of the 501st and Earth's Military National Space Armed Forces and Satan City's Police Department and Satan City Firefighters and Satan City Paramedics arrived. The Broken Heart/Zack's Refusement "I can't believe it.I'm such a stuipd girl! He nealy tired to kill me!" "I understand mistress.But it's not about what you done.It's just that it happens every now and then but not anymore." -Videl and Michael Sanderson. The Arrest and the clone escape Rex': There's no way my men that young will fight you again.''not even by a soldier. ''Videl: Then why do you want violence against me?! i'm just a girl'' ''Rex: I'm Sorry Ma'em but this will stop you and us: Your under arrest.'' ''Videl: But....Why?...'' ''Rex: Clone Intelligence wants to inform your actions and abuse of military personal.'' ''Gohan: If only.... zack has mental Coughs...... rage has stoped me from.... being too close to her.'' ''Future Trunks: Zack has become a nightmare...and whatever that means...He's getting powerful.'' ''Obi Wan Kenobi: Indeed.'' ''Mikaela: We are so sorry.But then again i saw the entire thing.'' ''Anakin: Prepare the arrest.'' ''Cody: Sir yes sir.'' -Rex,Videl,Obi Wan and others discovering the darkness and heritage of zack scott. Just after the fight videl runs in tears just before the troopers of the Earth Army, CC-6454 nicknamed Ponds sent out the Coruscant Guard to chase her down, but then refuses and runs to the hospital and weeps and crys to Zack while Rex sents some of his troops to chase her down and reason her said by Anakin and Krell leds the troopers scattered all over the city. She then meets a republic commando named Scorch who then talks to her in his camping tent drinking some tea. Meanwhile the young clones runs a few miles into the forest floor were they shortly argue about the cause and that jax will not tolerate amd with Dave and Hotshot infected with Whiplash, Cutup, Snapper, and Cutter gets found and spotted by Megan Denise along with Goten,Trunks and the three Utahraptors, Chopper, Jinx and Saber reasons the youngsters for their act in trying to harm her friends until the clones aim their weapons at them not wanting to start another fight but Megan confronts, but is threatened by Dave before she uses her magical powers to held and clam them down, then overhears a radio transmission regardless or not, the fact that rumored dave will be Court-martial and that he might be banned from the GAR for good but unfortunately due to his age as a youth he might would've told the story. Back in Satan city the Military, Police and Ambulance continue their discovery and two agents Manny Jacobs and Tan Divo invastigate the last part were Tan finds a sprinkle from Videl's fear of unleashed her emotions in order to reveal herself a Angel Princess (something unreasonable to Hercule into wanting her as a Like Father, Like Daughter behavior), But Manny denies that problem but was also targeted at Gohan for his involvement befor he was nearly killed by Zack and then Manny tell Tan and Anakin that the two were a Cute Couple and always help the city's crimes but angers Anakin about the matter. Goku discovers that the actions that were taken were clouded by the Dark Side, from an unknown foe and Kami and Mr.Polo gathered the Dragon Balls to make the incident unremembered, but the fears gets worst causing them to refuse and onwards at Hercule's house is infiltrated by Cody and his troops of Ghost Company but peacefully, learns that Hercule is in a rush and trooper Waxer orders troopers Boil and Gearshift to block Hercule's escape and is arrested to discuss his actions. At the nearest hospital at the afternoon, Videl checks out and enters Gohan's room to comforr him before begin confronted by Anakin and her sisters, even Future Trunks, Cody to discuss what happened and the arrest was set, Rex puts handcuffs on her and threatens to shoot her but is unable too and says that she does not deserve to die and was instead gets two days inside a personal cell in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center which greatly shocks her fans for abusing a young military personnal member. later in just one day she was already freed by Clone Commanders Thire and Stone in response from Palpatine and Earth President Aaron Shephard that the bill of funding the damage and all other crimes were undercovered just she goes back to Earth. Zack's Dream and Awake inside Zack....it's just a dream... '' ''Your nothin' but a monster, like the rest of your whole damn heritage! '' -Angle Videl and Zack Scott. Later on Earth, Videl rushes to the hospital and sense her counterpart trying to calm Zack with a great sense of power that has also gone true and which causes her to admit she may be still in love with Zack. Meanwhile, Zack wakes up in a dark heaven-like opening area appearing to be the forest he sees long ago as he then he found a angle counterpart of his widow saying that ruining relationships will always damage more the life will not deal with. Although, Zack pulls out his lightsaber and warning her even more.But realizes his saber went out because of the force in the landscape. He also sees dave in the same event which had them teleported back inside (were it appears to be a mind massage depicted in the actual location.) Then zack wakes up in a bacta tank, Were the echoing words from the real world widow herslf in tears saying she's sorry. The Sorry and Dance Off "''Brunettes? I tell you what. you may not be the hottest girls in the galaxy! none of you are!" ''-Z''ack addresses the Angles about their role. Just as Videl leave the hospital she was asks by her mother is there's anything that will make her happy. As Gwen and Videl are becoming future members of the Angles they first started as models until they (with the former member being Trina) won the Galactic Awards and they then start off with a idea by making a hit single to fit their theme as they start their training as "hot brunettes the galaxy can offer" ''as said my Megan Foxy but with a series of introducted clothing including the infamous ghost robe and darkish bras, corsets, panties, and shockings and just until the dance off, Mikaela asks if what if they lost the dance but simply unbeknonest.Cody visits Chi-Chi (the two controlled by mind trick because of Zack and Videl), in her motel room go on a dirty date, before they snap out of it, starring and the two look at the arriving, disguised Rex and the pair starts blushing, and they decide to on a cantina date. Later on Hercule makes his visit to the Satan City Reserve Bank to ensue his own funds to support his Daughters and is help by CT-9538 and asks if he's willing to see the upcoming dance off which greatly freaks him out and sees if his daughter joins the dance leaving himself less angry. A few hours later in the night Videl gets a cell phone call from Nikki Tera that she says if they (The Angles) will lose to any of the three teams and that if her boyfriend tells her she will tell all of every member of the school that her (Videl) is nothing but a ''"8-bit Sarrlacc lover" ''and causes Videl to turn less angry and hungs up the phone. Zack's Humiliation, Videl's Delusions & Kiexa's Discovery " ''I'll carry one of those for you. Are you okay? Do you have a fever? ''" "''Please don't do such disgusting things! I no already, Didn't i? ''" -Zack Scott Just after they won the show with Zack being unbeknownest is seen returning home as midnight has fallen, He then sees the others partiyng including Videl inside Zack's mansion as she lets him enter and tells that the party is going to be over, then Zack goes to the bathroom as he checks his eyes as they are good to go and just during the time a drunk Videl goes to rest and dreams what she will do to Zack. Just then she is wake up by Zack and asks her did she remember the time she saved Bee from a riverquake and then tells about how he saw her angelself then Videl trys to kiss him into thinking he's been "Dreaming" but refuses and starts to discover into turning in her sleep. As the night is about set before morning, Videl wakes up thinks that she as no choice what to control herself as shes walks to find but sees Zack in his sleep. She then sneaks into his room and feels that his weakness is getting to low from his arrogants.She then starts to take her red robe off and begins to "give it to him" just as she trys to relax and have him quiet as long as she can but before she reacts as the 14-year old ejaculated inside her then Videl leaves him all cleaned up for the morning. The morning rises and the others are going to set home and later as she weaks up in her bedroom and finds out that if Zack does ''hates her. She then looks at her watch 7:00 she then trys to find Zack (all nicely mute and quiet very embarrassed) before he just leaves his parents mansion all alone.She then continues to follow him into a mall called "Parsley's Mall" as she keeps following him into clothing store and as Zack finds and buys some clothing (just during the time as Videl thinks he's okay so far) and asked him if she can help him but Zack continues to pretend (or just simply gotten embarrassed for what she done to him during the night) the reason why he has to avoid her at all times into thinking and adresses her; "Please don't do such disgusting things! I no already, Didn't i ? unbeknownest to her and almost her fans as he then finish his shopping and sets home with Videl. Later in the afternoon with no one in Zack's parents house, Videl once again trys to check on Zack (but discovers he builded a lock into his doorway) as he finally welcomes her inside before he can talk to her about "whatever that was" and says it to her "I'm going to do it to you" as he then rips off her clothes and nearly exposing her bust thene again Zack molesting her but Videl is able to knock him off of her and leaves naked (with some of her clothing) then Zack is about go Light super saiyan swiftly insults her and has gone into depession.During the night Dina Scott (unaware of Videl's misbehaved activity) finds and asks Zack why he's feeling not right just as he continues to ignore her she goes halfly angered and Zack ragely yells that it's just nothing after Videl done to him and then talks to Videl for what and why is Zack is all shy and avoided Videl then speaks the truth ever since when she and him (Zack) were younger as Dina remembers but then pleases her to find a why to make Zack happy and Videl pleasures The Love Story Revealed What's wrong with your eyes? Huh?...Nothin what's wrong with your chest? -Zack and Videl. Later at night another discovery is how Videl find out Zack's mental sickness is lowering down (from what she did really made Zack thinks he's in love with her) then she thinks again that if Gohan would if known that would be nothing to tell. Later in the morning Zack finds a nude Videl inside her steambath as his Iris turns light pink and Videl asks what's wrong with his eyes and Zack flirts saying what's wrong with her chest ''but she gets twisted and shocked. Later on Videl asks Zack if he feels like he wants to go out, Zack agrees and admits he loves her and runs away but Videl senses that something is about to go much more true and finds a old note (which write when he was young and after she left him) and causes her to agree that she truly loves him too as a best friend and love interest. Later a few hours that same noon Zack runs inside the love forest goes into depassion once again and during the time Anakin and Future Trunks are about to sense something just than as Videl finds Zack in the forest a phone call from Angle states that the Valentines's Day party is about to set and Videl says she understands and resumes locate Scott and find him all broken near a light bluish violet glow in the dark pool and talks to Scott about the letter he said to him just then Zack mentions going back to date Gohan but regardless to Videl she tells him ''it's okay (just like in Zack's dream) and Videl kisses him and the two make out all alone thoughout the night as Zack's iris are turned lighter pink As the Videl lands another soft kiss, Zack's pupil wides up and viewing inside it as the veins turn light purple, showing a blue outer space as a shooting star passes on (he ejaculates inside Videl) he then say his final words "Videl...I...I.." ''as a result she responses ''"I love you too zack..." ''after night has fallen Anakin jokes around and gets jealous about what he feels in the Force and Future Trunks also gets unbeknownest about the same thing as the two youngsters are about to go home Zack sees that his illness has gone away and then just later in zack's house the former couple gets discovered by Christine and Bulma and asks why the two are so looking ''Red as the two turn mute as two older women walk away laughing then Zack and Videl try to go out to eat. ZackXVidel "I know it's been a while to know that i still may be in love with gohan. but i guess i still love you too." "I know" ''-''The couple. Just after their makeout, Videl was asked by Angle if she can go to Las Vargus in two days with her and mikaela. She joins but megan reailzes her car was low on energy however videl sees zack in tears,she walks up to him and hugs him as he crys on her shoulder and she promises him she can spent the night with him. As night falls the many friends come for a party and during that time Zack and Videl were discovered by anakin as the two younglings are sleeping together in their arms. Rex asks Trunks what if anyone had enjoyed their valentine's day Trunks answers that it's just them (Zack and Videl), who were to be the most historical couple in the history of the holiday but to Dave he says "it's just the beginning". The next day starts later as Zack and videl watch the forest turn lighter during the day and then the two once again go out back to the forest for a walk and eat only to know that they make a future couple. Another ending starts in the sith remote planet Korriban were a sith lord, Dooku plans to recreated a carnation and mentions about the Republic clone army as "a new relationship may be the truth of a new republic army." unbeknownst to the fans but until to reveal another clone army will be born after the following story arc. Appearances By Type Characters Protagonist * Zack Scott * Videl * Future Trunks * Gohan * CC-2224 * CC-7567 * Angela * Mikaela * Kiaxa * Deuteragonist Antagonist * Kevin Lexis * Nikki Tera Creatures Droid models Events Locations Organizations & Titles Sentient Species Vehicles & Vessels * Ventor-Class Star Destroyer * Automobile * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer * Low Altitude Assault Transport * Hercule City News Helicopter * Hercule City Police Armor Carrier * Hercule City Hospital Truck Weapons & Technology Miscellanea Soundtrack Part 1 * Home-Dream Theater * Time of Dying-Three Days Grace (Commander Cody and 212th Attack Battalion Theme Song) * Rise Today-Alter Bridge (Zack Scott Theme Song) * Falling Down-Breaking Point * Reminded-Drowning Pool * I Came To Play-Downstait * Last Legal Drug-Korn (Instrumental)Scott vs Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Theme second battle * Mute-Drowning Pool Zack VS Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Theme * Elite -Deftones (200% Bass Version) Zack V.S Ultimate Gohan * You Fight Me-Breaking Benjamin * Fireproof-Pillar (Captain Rex and 501st Legion Theme Song) * Boy Hits Car-The Rebirth Part 2 * Promise-Ciara (ZackxVidel Theme music video) Remastered/Instrumental * Anything For You-Gloria Estefa * Weezer-She Says It's Alright * Overprotected-Videl & Rex (In-Universe) Behind the scenes This is the fourth installment. * Nothing to also reveal is how Videl were half-sisters of Mikeala and Angle. Triva * Originally entitled as ZackXVidel and because the story was also originally focused about the two (Zack and Videl). * The first installment of the second saga in the series. * The movie is actually proceeded to ''Happy Valentine's Day ''to where Zack and Videl woke up after sleeping with eachother and talked about their romantic moment. Category:fan story Category:Star Wars And Dragon Ball Z Universe Category:Valentine,s day Category:Articles in need of updating